


Tuż przed burzą

by kruk



Series: Mrok na Wyżynach Niebieskich [3]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, Niebo tuż przed wybuchem buntu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Cztery miniaturki z czasów tuż przed upadkiem Lucyfera.





	Tuż przed burzą

**Author's Note:**

> Te mini opowiadania zostały napisane lata temu. Takie mini headcanony, skrawki, z czasów tuż przed samym buntem Lucyfera.

_**JASNOŚĆ**_  
\- Brzmisz jak Samael – Razjel wytknął mu spokojnie, mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem. Lucyfer zastygł w bezruchu, tknięty tym porównaniem.  
\- A jeśli ma racje?  
\- Jasność nie pozwoliłaby...  
\- JASNOŚĆ? – Lucyfer wrzasnął, rozjuszony. – Gdzie była Jasność, gdy Eonowie rozdzielili Jej Królestwo między siebie? Gdzie była Jasność, gdy Jaldabaot niemal pozwolił Antykreatorowi zniszczyć Ziemię? Gdzie jest Jasność, Razjelu? Teraz, gdy wystarczy jedno Jej słowo, a ukorzyłbym się. Gdzie?  
Pan Tajemnic nic nie rzekł. Lucyfer odszedł bez odpowiedzi na swoje pytania.

 _ **ROZMOWA O JUTRZE**_  
\- Będą kłopoty – Pan Tajemnic mruknął niechętnie. Gabriel nie odwrócił się, tylko patrzył przez okno, na Lucyfera, samotnie przechadzającego się po murach szóstego Kręgu. Regent już od wielu dni był zaniepokojony zachowaniem Pana Zastępów. Niosący Światło coraz bardziej się od nich odsuwał. Prawie przestał przychodzić na uroczystości wyprawiane przez władców i książęta Nieba. Coraz częściej sprzeczał się z nimi, o to, jak Królestwo Jasności powinno działać.  
\- Cokolwiek go trapi, Razjelu – wtrącił się Rafał - wszyscy wiemy, że Lucyfer jest ostatnią osobą, która wystąpiłaby przeciw Jasności.  
Michał się zaśmiał.  
\- Właśnie, przestań straszyć Razjel. Co by to nie było, damy sobie z tym radę. Te, regent, prawda?  
\- Tak - ale słowa Regenta nie brzmiały tak pewnie, jakby chciał.  
  
_**TYTUŁY**_  
Sala była ogromna. Przy długim stole siedziała elita Królestwa, sprawujący władzę Archaniołowie, pomieszani z Eonami i książętami Niebieskimi. Naprzeciw nim stał Niosący Światło, zimnym spojrzeniem lustrując zebranych. Powietrze było przesiąknięte wzajemną niechęcią.  
\- Dobrze – rzekł Gabriel, bawiąc się pierścieniem na palcu. – Więc powiedz mi jeszcze, kto ma rozstrzygnąć ten spór?  
\- Niech Jasność to rozstrzygnie – rzekł spokojnie Lucyfer, a po sali przebiegł szmer oburzenia wśród starej arystokracji Świetlistych. – Niech Jasność zdecyduje.  
\- Jasność dała nam prawa, czemu uważasz, że teraz je zmieni? – rzekła Sophia Phistis, Dawczyni Talentów, a wielu z Eonów poparło ją.  
\- To są wasze prawa, nie Jasności! – Lucyfer uderzył pięścią w stół, z taką gwałtownością, że niektórzy zgromadzeni aż podskoczyli, zaskoczeni. – Od wieków Jasność nie wydała żadnego polecenia. Wszystko pochodzi tylko z waszych ust. To wy sami ustanowiliście prawa, które pozwalają wam stać ponad wszystkimi innymi.  
\- Lucyferze! – Gabriel zganił go zimnym spojrzeniem, ale ten tylko roześmiał się mu w twarz.  
\- Tak, Regencie? A może powinien rzec Wielki Władco Snów, Namiestniku Księżyca, Panie Zemsty, Dobrej Nowiny, czy jakiego tam obecnie używasz tytułu?  
Twarz Gabriela poszarzała ze złości.  
\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy! – warknął Michał.  
\- Wręcz przeciwnie, bracie. To ma wszystko do rzeczy - Niosący Światło spojrzał na niego, z jakimś nieopisanym smutkiem w oczach. – Mieliśmy zaprowadzić porządek w Królestwie Niebieskim. Sprawić, że wszyscy będą równi. I nagle mamy samych wielkich i wspaniałych urzędników, zwierzchników, dowódców i zarządców. Tytuły. Czy to tylko się dla was liczy?  
Odpowiedziała mu cisza.  
  
_**NEGOCJACJE**_  
\- Jeśli teraz stąd wyjdziesz, możesz nie wracać, słyszysz mnie? Lucyferze?!– wściekły głos Regenta odbijał się od bogato zdobionych ścian pałacu, ale Niosący Światło nie odwrócił się. Pchnął okute złotem odrzwia i wyszedł, bez słów, w nadchodzące ramiona nocy. Teraz nie było już odwrotu, wiedział o tym.  
Negocjacje zostały zerwane.


End file.
